1. Field
Apparatuses and methods disclosed herein relate to an image forming apparatus, a portable display apparatus, a printing control method, and a display method, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which may transmit a document to a portable display apparatus in a printing method, a portable display apparatus, a printing control method, and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses generally refer to apparatuses which print printing data generated in terminal devices such as computers on recording paper. Examples of image forming apparatuses include copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multi function peripherals (MFPs) which implement functions of the above-mentioned devices through a single device.
In recent years, with the development of ultra-slim display technology, there are various attempts to substitute mobile products such as tablets for paper as well as to enhance portability. In particular, since the paper industry scale has become larger and the added value that may be created by substituting for paper is very high, industrial solution technologies for substituting for paper documents have appeared.
However, the related-art display apparatuses such as tablets have conflicting features over paper. For example, they are too heavy to substitute for paper, expensive, fragile when they are dropped, and have a short battery lifespan. Therefore, working environments which require cooperation with paper avoid introducing display apparatuses such as tablets.